


untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [333]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Poetry, is it better to burn out than fade away?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Onsra: Loving for the last time; that bittersweet feeling you get when you know a love won’t last.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, Onsra [Loving for the last time; that bittersweet feeling you get when you know a love won’t last.]  
> Written: October 18, 2017

I knew from the beginning,  
I think, a dozen little warnings  
I ignored, small things  
I could avoid thinking about because  
I was caught up in the whirlwind that is you.  
I knew. I’ve always known. It shouldn’t hurt this much.  
.  
You amaze me, you thrill me,  
You love me so fiercely, so ferociously,  
You deny your father and you refuse your name,  
You write poetry and sing loudly,  
You touch me and I feel stars burst in the heavens but  
You know, too, don’t you?  
You’ve always known. It shouldn’t hurt this much.  
.  
I will let you go;  
You will leave.  
We’ll remember fondly, won’t we?  
The hurt won’t last, not even a hurt this bad.  
I love you and you love me  
But this time, love is not enough.


End file.
